PROJECT SUMMARY Core A The purpose of this core is to provide sequencing and bioinformatic analyses of transcriptomes,methylomes, exomes and mircobiomes. Next-generation sequencers have transformed genomic research, yet the generation and analysis of this data remains a bottleneck. Our core will provide the essential sequencing and data analysis service to render this data accessible and interpretable to the members of this consortium. The PIs and staff of this core have extensive experience in the generation and analysis of genomic data, as well as familiarity with the underlying biology of the associated projects. Despite the fact that other sequencing cores exist at UCLA, none of these provide all the services proposed herein. The core we are proposing here will enable the groups within this consortium to be able to not only collect sequencing data from their samples, but also obtain processed and analyzed data that can be directly interpreted by researchers without extensive computational expertise. This functionality should render genomics research far more accessible to all members of this consortium.